


The Catalyst For Revenge: Extras

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Catalyst For Revenge [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody, Possible Alternate Events, Tags vary for each chapter, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: Extra bits from The Catalyst For Revenge. Could be extra scenes, alternative scenes or things that are just plain weird. These are things that didn't make it into the main story but still might give someone a laugh or a smile or illustrate things in a different way.





	1. Where's The Fun In That?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Goes with Chapter 11. Admiral Walenty of the Turian Navy isn't used to standing. Councillor Quentius is. What might be Quentius' reply to Walenty's message, asking for advice on how to sooth his aching feet with the myriad of extra meetings he is having to endure with the events that are happening.

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Where's the Fun in That?**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year 2222, Turian Dreadnought _Astrakhan_**

Admiral Walenty sat down with a heavy sigh. His feet hurt. It was only after he sat down that he noticed the blinking that indicated a new message.

He reached out, tapping his talons on the screen to bring up the message. It was from Councillor Quentius. That made Walenty sit up straighter as he looked at the screen. He'd sent a discreet missive to the Councillor a day or so ago. Maybe this was his reply. The message opened.

_Admiral Walenty,_

_I was somewhat surprised at your letter. I had assumed that the rank of Admiral, being advanced within the Hierarchy, would have ensured that certain alterations would have been made to render such issues void. Given the current situation I've tailored my advice to be as practical as possible. I doubt any of us have the time or will to recover from unneeded invasive surgery at this point in time._

Walenty winced, re-reading the line. It did mean what he thought it meant. The Councillor had had something drastic done. Probably nerve control implants. While the surgeons on the  _Astrakhan_  could perform the procedure, he couldn't afford the time recovery would take. He was thankful the Councillor had taken his request seriously.

_As a result, I have several suggestions. Most meetings may be conducted from a sitting position. While the Council has traditionally stood, as an Admiral, your rank is sufficient that you may present from a desk. I do however understand that this may be awkward given that Primarch Victus has chosen to stand with the Council._

The Admiral shook his head at the bad pun. The Councillor had an odd sense of humour. It was the least of his quirks and he was sure before they got out of this, they'd all be showing quirks.

_Alternatively, while less diplomatic, you may feign technical difficulties. For best effect I would suggest they be intermittent, both to allow them to be hard to trace and subsequently fix, and so that you may choose which meetings to stand for._

It was a good suggestion but on a ship the size of the  _Astrakhan_  word would eventually get out. He trusted his crew, especially his immediate officers, but on something as trivial as this, it wasn't worth impressing upon everyone to keep their mouths shut. If that was the best solution, he would just have to endure.

_A less palatable solution, but one that requires the assistance of fewer would be to take pain killers. I'm sure the Medics of the_ Astrakhan _would view it prudent to lend temporary assistance to their Admiral._

The Councillor was right. Taking drugs to control the pain was a very unpalatable solution even if he knew the medics wouldn't blab. There had to be something better.

_Finally, you may find it beneficial to speak to the engineering crew of the_ Astrakhan _. I believe your ship has sufficient technical specs that it is possible to turn down the deck gravity for specific areas. One of those areas could indeed be your office._

Walenty stared. Then his eyes ran back over the letter. They went back to the last paragraph he'd read. Was it really that simple? All he had to do was turn down the gravity? Couldn't the Councillor have lead with that? Walenty's fist landed on his desk.

The jostle scrolled the letter future.

_Of course, I could have given you that suggestion first but, where's the fun in that?_

The Admiral growled and swiped the letter off the screen. Where's the fun in that!? This was a serious matter!

He forced himself to breath deeply. One breath. Two. Three. It was a serious matter but compared to the troubles they were facing it was trivial. He had to remember that, even when his feet ached. The Councillor had answered with practical advice that he could implement. And he would. He'd write to thank Quentius tomorrow.

Or the day after.

Probably. Maybe. He could answer the Councillor to let him know his advice had been well received.

But where was the fun in that?

-cfr:e-


	2. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Goes with Chapter 24 Ascended Recreation. Ashley is thinking about the Betrayal War, in the days before it became a war. She makes a resolution to herself, on her honour and her family honour, she would not break it.

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: No Matter What**

-cfr:e-

Ashley was surprised she couldn't hear Shepard's teeth grind. She could tell they were clenched from the twitch of his neck muscles. She'd have been screaming. The fact that he wasn't was probably one of the reasons he'd been selected to be the first Spectre. A title, a position that meant nothing now.

She turned her attention back to the screen. She couldn't offer Shepard comfort here. He wouldn't want it from her but from the Quarian who had no doubt already heard.

The screen was pretty simple. It was a shot taken somewhere in the Citadel Gardens. Liara T'Soni was on it, her blue skin highlighted by the green of the vegetation. The Council stood to the side in what was a manufactured setting. This was pure propaganda.

Idly, she wondered who had put it together. Probably not Quentius. If anything, the Turian looked rather peaked. It would have been Irissa or the Salarian. It didn't matter. No one was going to be moved by it… Well, only idiots would be.

"Shepard," Liara was saying. It was supposedly a private message for him. A private message broadcast to the entire Galaxy! Some privacy. "This Rebellion hurts us all. It is not necessary. You are a young race, and you make mistakes. The Council accepts that. The Council exists exactly for that reason."

Ashley didn't know exactly when Liara had become such a Council stooge. She sincerely hoped that the Asari was being forced into saying these things. Liara had been left behind. She'd have to check with Shepard but given the way he was standing… Ashley wasn't stupid. She knew how to read the signs. It did not look good for Liara. That was a shame. She'd liked the Asari.

"It's not too late. All you have to do, all the Systems Alliance has to do is to admit they were wrong. Saren Arterius' ship was not some unknown force, it was Geth. A very advanced Geth ship. It's easy to understand how it could be seen as alien. The Geth are AI and they aren't known to you Humans," Liara offered a wane smile.

"We can still step back from the violence on the horizon."

Shepard stepped forward, waving one hand forcefully to dismiss the recording. When the hologram disappeared, Ashley could see Anderson standing in the shadows on the other side of the table.

"The Systems Alliance, with the backing of the Parliament, declared a state of emergency three hours ago," Anderson murmured, sounding tired.

"State of emergency," Shepard repeated the words. He knew what they meant. It was one tiny step further to go until war.

"You are sure?" Anderson asked. It was a generic question. It could mean anything. In this case, it meant everything.

"I'm sure," Shepard replied solemnly. He took a deep, trembling breath. "I wish I wasn't."

Anderson held up one hand. He didn't need the reassurance. "What you've told us fits," he said. "Of course, we haven't spread the truth to everyone," he added, "but the evidence we have found fits with what you indicated happened to the Protheans."

Williams felt her eyes widen slightly. Anderson caught the cue.

"The Council controls all Prothean tech in an effort to ensure all benefit," he said with a wry smile.

That was the Council line. Ashley nodded.

"They don't control all research into xeno-archeology," the black man continued, his smile becoming somewhat smug.

Again, she nodded. One quick bob of her head to indicate her understanding. So long as you weren't pulling out tech from your dig site, such as happened on Eden Prime, the Council had no reason to care. There were other research sites and they backed Shepard's beacon borne information.

Surely the rest of the galaxy knew this?

She snorted to herself, seeing Liara's hologram appear again. No doubt some knew but they were encouraged not to speak. It was a big galaxy. Those that knew the truth wouldn't be missed. But that didn't help them now and Anderson seemed to realise that. As did Shepard.

"Timing will be the issue," the former Spectre said.

"We are going to have to assume we'll be engaged before they show themselves," Anderson nodded. It was a valid military tactic.

Shepard nodded. The movement was grim. Ashley bit one lip. She didn't like the feeling of almost helplessness that pervaded the room. It was not going to be an easy battle. She knew that. Against the Galaxy the Systems Alliance was strong but… reality was cruel.

Except, it wasn't going to be as easy as the Council thought either, Ashley reminded herself with a ominous internal smile. The Systems Alliance had learned a lot in the last twenty years. It wouldn't all be one way.

"We'll hold on," Ashley said firmly. "We'll hold on for however long it takes," she assured the military men in the room. The name Williams would not be associated with surrender again.

No matter what.

-cfr:e-


	3. Roads Not Travelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Liara and Shepard, sometime during ME1 about the choices people make. And why in making some choices, others will always be hurt.
> 
> Goes with Chapter 21 Communications Breakdown

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Roads Not Travelled**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year 2183, _Normandy_**

Shepard watched as Liara sipped at her tea. She'd asked to meet him and had organised a time when most of the other crew were busy. He suspected he knew what this was about but Liara was a valuable member of his crew, so he felt he should hear her out.

Of course, at the moment she was being silent as she sipped at her tea. He'd brewed it. With his suspicions he wasn't completely stupid. He gulped down the last of his tea, setting the cup down on his desk as he continued watching her.

Liara continued to take demure sips but she was running out of liquid. He didn't offer a refill. They sat in silence. She'd asked for the meeting but if she didn't speak soon, he was going to have to reschedule.

"Why her?"

Shepard cocked his head at the question. "Why her?" he repeated it, trying to decipher meaning. He thought he knew but if he'd learned one thing about the opposite gender, it was best to be sure.

"Why that Quarian?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?" Shepard pronounced Tali's full name with a soft smile.

"Yes, why her?" Liara demanded, looking up at him. Her black eyes appeared to be begging him for an answer.

"Because I love her," Shepard replied. It really was that simple.

"But you can't have children with her!" Liara objected.

He stared at her, wishing his suspicions hadn't been correct. "I can't with you either," he pointed out brutally.

"There are-"

"You are too young," Shepard cut her off, knowing what Liara was about to say. She was going to tell him there were ways for her to bear children. That she was physically able. She was physically able but she was, in equivalent terms, barely a teenager. She was old enough for sex, she was not old enough for the consequences.

Really, did the Asari think Humans knew nothing about them? Liara was 106. Well past childbearing age for a Human but barely begun for an Asari. She had just begun her Maiden phase, and while it was possible he might be alive when she matured mentally, Liara would not be in the right mental frame of mind for children for at least 150 years or so, more likely 250 and he would not be around for that. It was not good practice in either Asari or Human cultures for children to be raising children.

For a moment, Liara seemed disturbed. Shepard hoped she would accept it and move on. His hopes didn't last long. He could see her rally.

"I have other interests," she announced. "All Tali ever talks about is mechanics or the Quarian fleet."

Shepard allowed a half smile to grace his features. It was one that he used when he wished to be tolerant. "Do you really believe your fellow crewmate to be so shallow?" he challenged. Tali had other interests, lots of them. You just had to spend the time to ask about them and that was something he knew Liara hadn't.

"Shepard!"

It sounded distinctly like a whine. "Tali has lots of other interests," Shepard assured Liara.

"She can't be intimate with you," Liara objected. "I'm not stuck in a suit."

Shepard looked at Liara. He hadn't believed her to be this shallow. Perhaps he was wrong. He raised one eyebrow, allowing his tolerant smile to shift into a smirk. "You haven't got much experience," he told her. He knew that to be true. There hadn't been much opportunity for Liara to gain experience on an archeological dig. "Nor do you have much imagination," he added, not noticing how his cheeks flushed a little.

Really, did she think the suit stopped them? They couldn't remove it all the time. Not yet. Tali wasn't acclimatised. But on the times when they didn't, that just meant they had to get creative. And Tali was very creative  _and_  cooperative and the things she could do with… or that he had done with…! Yes, best not to think of that now. Think cold showers. Better make that freezing.

Liara's mouth worked for a moment. Shepard just watched, his gaze clearly stating that he was waiting her response. "I… She…"

He lowered his gaze, looking down his nose at her. This was the meeting she had requested.

"It doesn't look good for you," Liara said finally. "I'm a far better choice for your status as a Spectre, especially the first Human o-"

Shepard felt his gaze shift. There was no longer tolerant. "Liara T'Soni, I had thought you more mature," he said coldly. He didn't even feel vindicated when she flinched.

"My status as a Spectre does not dictate my private life. Who I sleep with, or do not sleep with, is of no concern to the Council. And should they ask, there are a few choice Human phrases that spring to mind." He rose, keeping his eyes fixed on Liara's. "Now, if that is all you have to say, I think this meeting is over." He gestured towards the door.

"Shep-"

"There is nothing more to say," he interrupted her. There was nothing more he wished to hear.

She rose. He could see she was holding back emotion. If she was human, he would have said he was trying not to cry. She was Asari, so it was different. Right at the moment, he didn't care.

He watched every movement as she moved to the door, where she paused. He cocked his head slightly, waiting for her final words. He knew she'd say something.

"Don't regret this." It was a whisper.

It was better than it could have been. At least, she didn't threaten. "I won't," he said, once the door was closed. She wouldn't hear. He would know though.

Shepard huffed, sitting back into his chair. Dealing with this sort of issue was not in his job description. He was sure of that.

He just hoped Liara saw the truth. That would be the best outcome for all involved but considering her upbringing… he wasn't sure.

-cfr:e-


	4. Things Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with Chapter 28, The Importance of Loopholes, but set before fic. As the Normandy flees the Citadel after the shoot-out that killed Garrus, Tali makes a call.

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Things Left Behind**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year 2183, _Normandy_**

Tali ignored the crick in her back. She wished she could move slightly but she'd just gotten Shepard to sleep and he was holding her waist tightly. She was sitting against the headboard of his bed. She let her gloved hands card through his hair as she looked gently down at him.

It hadn't been a good day but they were safe enough for the moment. The  _Normandy_  was traveling FTL in the Horsehead Nebula. They had wanted to take the direct route to Sol but the Council had blockaded that Relay, so they had to go the long way round.

"Shh," she murmured.

He nuzzled into her, squeezing tightly. "Shh," Tali crooned again, brushing his forehead. When he was asleep like this, it was hard to remember that this was someone capable of extreme violence. He was trained for that.

She didn't think about it. Shepard wasn't like that. The Council was making him out to be uncontrollable, dangerous. He wasn't. He was a soldier. He knew when to use force and when to use diplomacy. That's what made this so hard.

Nothing was working out. Nothing was as it should be. With the destruction of Saren's flagship, the galaxy had turned topsy-turvy.

Tali reached down carefully, wiping away one tear that balled at the corner of Shepard's eye. It was a tear he'd never shed while conscious. He couldn't. But she was here for him and she would remain here. She'd promised him that. She'd promised that to herself.

That's why she hadn't told him about the message from her Father. She wasn't meant to have it but… She could see the situation as clear as the Admiralty. Except one Quarian would not make a difference to them. Not really, not to them. But one Quarian here, with Shepard, with the Humans might. She'd make a difference to Shepard, at least. That's why she was staying.

Tali didn't begrudge the Admiralty their choice. It was a hard one. She had felt slightly betrayed that they hadn't decided to support the Systems Alliance but there was no history there. She understood that much. And the risks… They were large. The Quarians weren't like the Krogan. They weren't simply ruled by the whim of the strongest. That's where Wrex was now, telling his clan that they were going to fight again.

The Krogan would probably remember Wrex as a god for that choice. They wouldn't realise he was doing it to support a friend. She hoped it went well. They didn't have to win in the way that the Humans were but they were trying for that anyway. She knew differently. She knew they only had to make it expensive for the Council. That would force them to rethink their position.

She hoped they remembered Shepard was a soldier. He didn't make political decisions. He made military decisions. The decision to destroy Sovereign was a military decision. Tali sighed, continuing to card her gloved fingers through his hair. It had grown in the time she'd known him. She could do this now. When she first met him, it had been much shorter, almost stubble on the top of his head. It was a nice change.

"Shh," she let out the small susurration. It seemed to calm Shepard.

That didn't really comfort her. A few days ago, it would have. Now, it was like her hope for the Council. She hoped they remembered. She didn't believe they would. They'd already decided to be violent.

The blockade was proof enough of that. Their actions on the Citadel were further proof. The fact that Garrus was… Garrus was… She didn't want to think about it because once she started, she wouldn't think of anything else.

Except it was almost an impossibility not to think about it. Garrus was dead. And the Council were claiming it was Shepard's fault. His status as a Spectre was being called into doubt. She knew what that meant. They'd remove it soon. Not that it meant anything in the current environment.

Tali sighed heavily. That's why she was going to stay here. Shepard needed her. Needed her support. He needed all their support but… another topic she didn't want to think about. Liara. The Asari had been odd recently. She'd changed. Shepard had said to give her time but Tali wasn't sure what that time was for.

And now, Liara was gone. She hadn't been onboard when they'd been forced to launch. She should be safe. It was a shallow thought, a political one but the Council ran on that. As the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, they'd make sure they treated Liara well. Her mother's name still had enough political clout for that. It was how she was treated within the Quarian Fleet. Her father's name had clout. She knew the way the galaxy worked. Still, it would be good to send Liara a message. Maybe they could meet somewhere. They hadn't realised she wasn't onboard until it was too late.

Tali left one hand in Shepard's hair. He'd notice if she took them both way and carefully brought around her omni-tool. She tapped the screen, activating a comm link. She didn't think the Council would have restricted things that much yet. Then Tali covered its speaker. She didn't need the beeping to wake Shepard. Hopefully the few words she'd leave for Liara wouldn't.

"Liara!" she exclaimed softly, surprised. The link had gone through. She hadn't expected that.

"Tali," the Asari seemed equally surprised but recovered easily. "You shouldn't have left."

"We didn't mean to leave you!" Tali objected. That's why she was calling now, to reassure Liara that was the case.

The blue alien shook her head. "No. You shouldn't have left," she repeated.

Tali let her mind run through almost every scenario she could think of. Was Liara saying this because there was another watching? Was it what they wanted to hear?

"We had no choice," Tali replied. "The attack came without warning."

Liara looked at her for a few moments. It felt as if the Asari was weighing up her words.

"I can send you the Normandy's security files," Tali continued. Those were pretty clear on who started shooting first. It wasn't Shepard and Garrus… No… not something to think about but… did Liara even know that yet? And Wrex… he was going to go spare. He liked the Turian.

"I've seen the Citadel's dock records," Liara replied, dismissing her offer.

"Then you know we had no choice. The attack came from nowhere."

"I know that you ran. You shouldn't have run. Not now, not with the situation as it is."

Beneath her mask, Tali blinked again. She was hard pressed not to yell at Liara about this. It wasn't that simple. "So we should have just been boarded?" she extended Liara's logic. "A Spectre should just have allowed his ship to be boarded by unknown and hostile parties?"

"They announced themselves as coming from the Council!" Liara objected.

"They did no such thing!" Tali hissed. She didn't care now about waking Shepard. "They were mercenaries, attacking without warning, though I have no doubt that they came from the Council," she spat the last. If Liara wasn't going to listen to reason then she wasn't going to be reasonable. But she would be truthful.

At least, the truth she believed.

"Do you even know what happened? Do you know what they did?" Did she know about Garrus?

"That is not what happened," Liara countered. "The Dock vid is clear."

Tali felt her stomach sink. It was a human expression. It worked so well. Liara was capable of bucking authority but she always had a respect for it. It was probably ingrained in all Asari, especially those who were born to high ranking Matriarchs. Liara was late born to her mother, which just meant all the more attention had been paid to her by her mother's followers.

"The Dock vid has been doctored," she replied flatly, already knowing it was a losing battle. "We did not fire first, and the attackers did not declare for the Council. They declared against the arrogant human scum, and then killed Garrus."

For a moment, for one shining instant, Tali thought she'd gotten through to Liara. The Asari looked absolutely stricken at that news. The entire crew was stricken, even if they hadn't known the Turian that well. They knew what this event meant for relations between the SA and the Council. They were deteriorating but they were not gone yet. There was hope but if the Council had already spread doctored footage, that hope was quickly evaporating.

"Tali, I know you want to believe the best in the Humans but sometimes-" Liara shook her head sadly "-there isn't any way to make things better. They are a young species, compared to ours. They are prone to wishful thinking-"

Tali just watched the screen, not listening further. This was not the asari she had known. "You know everything Shepard does about the Reapers," she whispered. Liara had melded. Shepard had said the experience was odd, but it had given him someone to talk to about what he had learned from the beacon.

He'd never said, but Tali knew from observations, it had also freed more information. Or maybe not that. It had ordered the information, given it context so he understood more of it. She knew he'd been speaking to the SA about it and what it meant. They'd struggled with it at first, but now seemed to be accepting. Or at least willing to plan for contingencies.

That seemed to be more than what the Council was willing to consider. Actually, there was no "seemed" about it. They were firm on their line that the Sovereign was a Geth super dreadnought. They agreed with the decision to destroy it, they just doubted the actions taken in battle. It was probably the fact that one Spectre had allowed the former Council to be killed. If he did that once, held the galactic good above their lives, he could do it again. Tali was pretty sure that thought was driving at least some of the hostility.

Except if the Council had manipulated Liara, they were showing more than just a passing hostility. It was begging for war. She couldn't believe they truly wanted that. At least not all the Council. And the citizens didn't. No one really wanted war. Arrogant, speciest idiots said they did, but they had no real knowledge of what it meant. Liara didn't want a war. She knew what was coming, in the same way that Shepard did.

"I know what he wanted me to think," the Asari countered. "Do you know I've studied Humans since then," Liara continued. "I haven't been alone. The Asari studied them, as did the Turians and I can only imagine the reams of reports the Salarians have on them. Especially on Human Psychology. Physiology is easy, but their psychology." Liara again shook her head. "I don't know what Shepard has. It seems to be some sort of Delusional Disorder with that one hallucination. He believes it so strongly that he's gotten the Systems Alliance to believe it. He's gotten you to believe it and I did for a while. But Tali, it's not the truth. The beacon didn't give him information, that was just his mind forming that from memories and stories he'd already heard. He grew up in a tense time for the Humans. All the Beacon did was scramble his mind, gave this condition a helping hand, as it were. And we helped it by giving him vindication."

Tali stared. "You don't believe that," she whispered. "You know what you found on Therum. That wasn't a delusion." There were times when Tali wished people could see through her mask, now was one of them. Liara needed to see that she was sincere, not just hear it through every nuance she poured into her voice.

"The Protheans remain a mystery," Liara nodded, almost accepting. She seemed pleased at that. It reminded Tali of how Liara had been when they had first met her. The Asari's belief in the Protheans was almost childlike. It had matured while Liara was with them. It wasn't mature now.

"You know what killed them," Tali said coldly. "They left images on Therum. Images you have seen the reality of in Saren's ship. You know it wasn't Geth." Let Liara deny that. How could it be Geth when the Protheans recorded the images 50,000 years before the Geth even existed.

"This is not about the Protheans!" Liara snapped. "This is about now. Shepard shouldn't have run. It just looks worse."

Tali didn't feel vindicated that Liara had to change the subject. "We didn't want to leave you," she tried a different stance. "We didn't know you weren't onboard."

"You shouldn't have run," Liara repeated.

"I'll send you our files, then you will know there was no choice."

Liara shook her head. "No. There is always a choice. The Humans just want to make the wrong ones."

"You know that isn't true," Tali countered.

The Asari just stared at her. Tali sensed there were things Liara wanted to say but couldn't. It was related to the thing Shepard had told her to give Liara time about. Tali felt stupid for a moment before everything fell into place. This wasn't about the Systems Alliance. It wasn't about the Geth or the Protheans or the Reapers. This was about them. This was about Shepard's choice.

She didn't know what to say.

"Saren's ship was the representative of the greater threat. It had to be destroyed," Tali began, hoping to avoid the minefield of emotion that could be brought to bear. "You know that. Even your mother knew that," she added, attempting to draw on that link. "And now we have to prepare to fight them. We can't fight them divided."

"The galaxy needs a symbol," Liara agreed. "One of unity, one that displays the fact that the Council is strong."

Tali closed her eyes. She knew what Liara was saying. A symbol between Humans and Asari would bring much of the Council species onside. It was the symbology they were used to, an Asari standing beside a non-Asari mate. But she couldn't step aside. It wasn't her choice, not alone anyway and the fact that Shepard was squeezing her now, that made his choice clear.

"It's not about that," Tali began. "It would be the traditional symbol but it would not bring in those who are disaffected with the Council," she said. That was the truth. The Krogan would not rally behind the Asari. Wrex agreed to side with Shepard, not the Systems Alliance, not the Council. It was Shepard. Even though he was a Spectre, the Krogan overlooked that.

The Quarians wouldn't side with the Council either, not without inducement and after 300 years there was only one inducement they would accept. The Council had offered that but it was a poisoned chalice, and the Admiralty had made their choice. The galaxy didn't know it yet. They would soon. Not even her being with Shepard had made them reconsider, though Tali knew a few would have. No, the Admiralty had to look to the future and the Quarians' future was not with the Council.

She reopened her eyes, looking at Liara's image. She was young for an Asari but Tali knew Liara was politically astute. She must have considered all these implications. But had others helped her consider, had they guided her thoughts? Had they already gotten to her because surely, she wasn't just thinking this because Shepard hadn't chosen her?

"They will fall into line once the battles begin," Liara dismissed her logic.

Tali shook her head, keeping the motion small as to not wake Shepard. It was amazing he hadn't awoken with their conversation. Liara's stance was probably true, on one level but it was not good planning. "That is a temporary unity, brought on by circumstance. It does not last." It couldn't last. She knew that. History proved it time and again. There would be good will immediately after the battle but it would quickly fade. It was only if the relationships were already established would that sentiment endure.

"Look I'm…" No, she wasn't sorry Shepard had chosen her. She wasn't going to say that. Not when she was now giving up so much. Liara didn't know that and Tali wasn't about to tell her because it wasn't her business. Yet she wasn't going to pretend. "Would-" Tali sighed deeply. "If Shepard had chosen you, would that stop this hostility?"

Liara looked uncertain for a moment. "I might have been able to intercede," she admitted.

"Then do so now. You know what killed the Protheans. You know what is coming. This is bigger than all of us!" Tali cried, before almost gasping, glancing down to ensure Shepard was still sleeping. Amazingly, he was. He must have been exhausted.

"I know what killed the Protheans," Liara admitted. "But that just means we need to be united now. That means the Systems Alliance has to fall into line with the Council."

"And they are willing to," Tali reminded Liara. "They've been working towards that for the last few decades."

"They want to go too fast. They want to have a Councillor! That's unheard of," Liara told her. "They need to accept their place. They need to conform. If they admit they were at fault for the destruction of the  _Destiny Ascension_ , and cease seeking a Council position, then this will all go away. We will be united against the Darkness."

Tali swallowed hard as she saw what the future held. If the Humans gave ground on this, they'd have to give ground on other things. They'd have to limit their military. There were parts of the Turian populace already screaming that the Systems Alliance was too much, that they should bow to the Council. It would be peace but it would be a false peace. It wouldn't last. Maybe a few centuries but then the Humans would Rebel.

Or the Reapers would come, to find a galaxy not truly united against them.

She saw all the possibilities. None of them were nice. The Humans weren't meant to be caged.

"And Shepard?" she asked. The Council had obviously spoken to Liara already. Or at least someone had.

"He will have to resign. The Humans will not have another Spectre," Liara announced, as if this would go away.

Tali read the truth. If Shepard accepted Liara, he would be able to remain a Spectre, at least in name. The Humans still would not have another. She lifted her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to stream from her eyes. When had things become so shallow?

"It's not my decision to make," she murmured.

"Because you are selfish," Liara said it with a knowing smile. Tali caught it even though she was looking upwards.

She tilted her head back down, lowering her mask so that the glow of her eyes glared at Liara. If looks could kill, the other woman would be dead. "Do not speak to me of selfishness," she growled, the noise reverberating through her. It passed into Shepard by the way he gripped her tighter, nuzzling into her. It was touching in a way.

Liara didn't say anything. Tali knew what she was thinking. All she needed to do was step back, to encourage Shepard into the Asari's arms and Liara would use her influence to attempt to calm the rising tensions. She wasn't going to do that. Not now. Not with Garrus lost, not because it was just Liara being selfish. She'd given up enough!

"Don't let your covetousness bring the galaxy to war," Tali said, nodding once before she closed the connection.

Her hand clenched in Shepard's hair. Tali quickly forced it open but she couldn't stop the small, tight breaths that constricted her breathing. It had nothing to do with how tight Shepard was holding her. Tali turned her head downwards, looking at Shepard.

Should she listen to Liara? Should she take a step back? Would that really make a difference? The doubts raced through her mind. Tali didn't know the answers. She'd never know the answers.

"But…" Tali whispered the word. The sentence then could go anywhere. If she stepped back, Liara would step forward. That much was certain. Yet Liara wasn't on the  _Normandy_. That much was also certain. With the Council behaving as they were, it was doubtful Liara would get back. Or she could but what purpose would that serve?

She imagined the future. Shepard standing beside Liara denouncing the Systems Alliance as things became ever more chaotic. Tali almost laughed at that. That wasn't going to happen. Yet the picture reminded her of something. She should have remembered it.

It wasn't her choice alone. She could make all the decisions she wanted but Shepard didn't necessarily have to agree. In fact, there was a strong possibility he wouldn't. Tali knew he kept his personal life separate from his professional life.

And Liara didn't have the power she wished for. If she did- Again, Tali was amused by the thought. If the Asari did, Shepard would have chosen her. He hadn't.

No, this wasn't her choice alone and she wouldn't make it alone.

She wriggled against the headboard, settling herself as comfortably as she tilted her head back, so that the back of her helmet was secure as she closed her eyes. Her second hand went back to Shepard's hair. It was therapeutic.

"We'll get through this," Tali whispered. Even if the Council had a change of heart tomorrow, the galaxy would be changed. It was always changing. Garrus would no longer be there, and it would be a long time before the Systems Alliance trusted the Council again. "We'll get through this," she repeated, her own tears threatening to fall for everything that had been lost.

With her head up, Tali never noticed the tiny sliver of white under Shepard's eyelashes. All she felt was him shift his grip, moving slowly to settle more comfortably. She drifted off to sleep with his warmth in her lap and under her hands, secure in the knowledge that he was here.

-cfr:e-


	5. Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Betrayal War, actions lead to consequences, and this action would have far larger consequences for the galaxy than anyone anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes with Chapter 28 Everyone's Vengeance.

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Actions Lead to Consequences**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year 2184, _Normandy_**

The bones felt light under his hands. They shouldn't feel light. He knew that. They'd never felt light before but here was so much emotion coursing through his system that it was lending him strength. Not that he needed it. His cybernetics gave him all the power he'd need, but not enough for this. It would never be enough for this.

The Drell groaned. Shepard ignored it. He didn't care. The Drell was dying. Not soon enough.

"Shep…" The voice behind him was broken.

He snarled, twisting his hands. The Drell's bones snapped. The alien screamed. He let the body drop, not quite dead but not going anywhere, before he turned. Shepard knew what was going to greet his vision. He didn't want to see. He had to see, though. She'd called.

Tali lay on the ground. Her suit was stained with her blood. It leaked from the gash. It had protected her. Not enough. It was trying to close. He could see the foam attempting to block the gash in the suit. It was a normal feature of a Quarian's suit. It blocked them from the outside world.

"Tali," he cried, a single stride bringing him to her before he sank to his knees, gathering her close. She felt too light. It was not like the lightness of the Drell. This was a fragility he didn't like to feel. It was the lightness felt when one was just holding on to life.

"Tali," he whispered her name. It was his prayer. It was him beseeching her to hold on.

"Shepard," she replied. Her voice was weak.

"Tali, please." She knew the rest. He couldn't do this without her.

"Can't."

The reply broke his heart. He grabbed her hand when she lifted it, but she pushed against his grip, reaching towards her helmet.

"...see you…" her voice was weak. It was getting weaker. There was a wetness in it he didn't like. She was gasping for air. There were lights on her suit flashing. That couldn't be good.

Still, he helped her. He couldn't do anything but help her now. The plate popped free. Shepard ignored the gasp from others. It was probably the first time they'd seen an unmasked Quarian. He didn't note that. He noted the blood, dripping from the corner of her mouth. It just confirmed the knife had hit her lungs. The Quarians were more like Humans than many realised.

Tali smiled. Her eyes were bright. Too bright. It was as if he could see her life force burning away in them. He couldn't look away.

"...regret…"

The word was whispered. He felt tears form. Of course she regretted! She'd stayed behind. Alone in the galaxy when the Quarians disappeared. She'd told him she knew they were going. He'd been angry then. She should have gone. She should be with her people. She'd stayed for him.

Tali's eyes hardened. She seemed to gather herself in his arms. "I don't regret." The statement was clearer this time. That couldn't be true. There were so many things to regret.

"I don't regret," she repeated urgently.

"Don't say anything," he 'd believe her for now but she had to hold on. They could do something. Medigel could, if someone had it. She just had to hold on until Chakwas came. It was meant to be safe here!

"No, you have to know."

"You don't regret," he repeated, trying to make her lie quietly. He didn't need to hear the wet catch in her voice.

"Nothing." Tali smiled. "...nothing…"

Shepard bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. "Love you," he whispered the words. It meant so little. It meant so much. What could he say?

Tali still watched him, her eyes still burning but he could see the fires flickering. "Don't…" he urged. "Please, don't."

"Don't," Tali repeated his word. "...don't ...you regret..."

How could he regret? She had given up everything for him! And he couldn't even keep her safe from one Drell assassin. On the  _Normandy!_  What kind of Commander was he?

"...n…" Her voice was weak. The word was lost.

"Tali!" Shepard cried. The fire in her eyes was fading. "Tali," he was desperate.

She smiled. He looked down at her, his vision swimming with tears. She smiled. Even as he felt her body relax into death, she smiled for him.

"No!" he breathed the word. "No." Shepard swallowed hard. It wasn't meant to be like this.

"Sec..ond...ary tar… get."

The broken voice from behind him focused Shepard in a way he didn't think was possible. Rage burned through grief instantly. His tears vanished. With exaggerated care he placed Tali's body on the ground, laying her out so that she would be comfortable. Then he rose and spun.

The Drell was still alive. There was blood flowing from his mouth, evidence of Shepard's attack but he wasn't dead yet. He looked down at the Drell, conscious of his every breath, and the way Tali's blood coated his hands, and had soaked through his armor into the under layers he wore.

It was no comfort when the Drell fell silent under his gaze.

"Shepard." That was Williams. She had made sure the Drell couldn't do anything stupid.

He didn't even glance at her. All he could see was the darker skinned alien. So like a Human really. Just the mottling was different.

"We need him alive," Williams said. It was her way of telling him there were unanswered questions. On that he had to agree. How had the Drell gotten here? Who was behind him? What were they really aiming for?

He didn't care. Tali was dead. The Drell had killed her. That it still breathed was unforgivable. Shepard said nothing as he knelt. The Drell tried to flinch back. The broken bones from earlier stopped that. He grabbed the omni-tool on the alien's arm. They were so pervasive, everyone had one. Even assassins. It came free easily enough and he tossed it to Williams.

"There was no survivor," he murmured.

She knew what that meant. "Shepard," Williams' voice carried her warning. She couldn't overlook this. Not now, not when they were meant to be secure.

"There was no survivor," he repeated, frost gathering at the edges of his tone.

"We  _need_ the answers," Ashley pressed. It was only because he could hear the emotion in her voice that he didn't snap. Instead, Shepard reached his hands out, running them almost gently over the Drell, assessing the damage he had done earlier.

"You'll have them," he replied. He wanted to kill the Drell but perhaps there was something to be said for knowing the truth. Tali liked the truth. She deserved it.

"But he did not survive questioning," Williams told him. There was relief in her tone coupled with understanding.

Shepard didn't smile but beneath everything, he was pleased. "Injuries sustained during capture were too large."

"Possibly even self inflicted," Williams murmured.

Shepard cast one eye at her, a grim smile alighting his features. She knew what he was saying. So did the Drell. He could tell by the way the alien stiffened under his hands. He looked back down at the alien. "I'm rather hoping he doesn't speak," he murmured.

Williams huffed. She knew how this was going to go. "I'll get to work on this," she said. Shepard didn't see but he knew she held up the omni-tool.

"I'll get to work here."

-cfr:e-


	6. Opportunity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of an important death, Liara shows the traits of the Shadow Broker to assess classified information. She doesn't see death though, she sees something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember which chapter this one went with. It doesn't matter :D

**The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Opportunity Knocks**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year 2184**

Liara looked at the file. It was just text. She wasn't meant to have it but it wasn't her fault that the information was… Well, she couldn't say readily available, but available to those who knew what they wanted and how to get it.

"Operation 147-A88; Primary target survived. Secondary target terminated. Agent lost."

Without the operational designation, it was eight simple words. With the Rebellion going on, they could mean anything. She knew what the operation was. Assassination. The target was designated by the number. There were subsidiary files that spoke of the details. She didn't need them. She'd only glanced at them enough to know that this was the mission report she wanted.

Truth be told, she was happy the Primary had survived. While the Council wanted the Primary dead, she didn't. She… Liara wasn't sure what she felt but, she didn't want him dead. He was too much of a symbol to the Humans. That was the exact reason the Council wanted him dead. He was too much a symbol to the Galaxy.

But that could work for them. The Humans couldn't hold out forever. Already, they were retreating. It was grudging but they were pulling back from their extensive holdings. When they fell, as they inevitably would, then a new symbol of unity would be needed.

What better one than the Daughter of the murdered Matriarch Benezia, forgiving and even embracing the man who was implicated so much in her mother's death? It would be a powerful symbol to the galaxy. It would properly display how forgiving the Council was, how powerful they were, and why their way was right.

Liara nodded to herself. Even she had had to learn that lesson. The Council knew what had happened to the Protheans. They just weren't ready for the galaxy to know yet. They had explained it to her. They had been patient and now she knew their way was best.

She smiled. That wasn't important. Liara glanced back at the report.  _Primary target survived._

That was for the best. And for a moment, she saw the future. They'd have three children. Two asari, one human, adopted of course because she wasn't at the age to bear them yet. But they would be happy. Their family would be a shining example of what Council species could be.

Liara frowned as a new thought occurred. Maybe they should adopt a Turian child as well? Yes, that might be good. It would show unity between the Turians and Humans as well, which was the entire point. It would be glorious.

And with careful management, the Humans would accept the guidance of the Council as being something they should never have fought. In a few generations… there'd be no thought of any other way. And in that time, her family would become the one that discovered the truth. It would be a hard one for the galaxy, but then the Council could begin to prepare for the fight to come. She would shoulder that burden, and Shepard would be reassured.

Liara smiled, glancing back at the report. The Council probably wouldn't see it that way. Not now. What they'd see is the loss of an agent for the death of one Quarian. They'd see a mission that failed.

She saw opportunity.

-cfr:e-


	7. A Very Bad Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Love' has made a fool of many a man. It has made a fool of women. Aliens are no different, especially those ruled by their passions. Sometimes it's better to let go, but in the face of obsession, that's something that's difficult to do. Pity.

**The Catalyst For Revenge**   
**Extra: A Very Bad Conversation**

-cfr:e-

**Human Year: 2184**   
**Location: SSV Normandy, Commander's Quarters**

It was the beeping from his comm that woke him. His eyes snapped open and for one instant everything was right with the galaxy.

Then it wasn't. Then he remembered. Though he didn't remember how he got to his bed. That wasn't important. Tali was gone. That was far more important. The stab of pain through his chest confirmed it.

He closed his eyes again, rolling over but the beeping didn't stop.

Shepard growled. "Off!"

The beeping continued. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with anything. What was there to deal with? Tali was gone. Some Drell had taken her… Just as some mercenary scum had taken Garrus.

He couldn't prove Garrus' death was caused by the Council. He could with Tali. He could remember raging over that. But…

Shepard took a deep breath. But there was nothing he could do, that he wasn't already doing. The Systems Alliance was at war. Their stated goal was freedom from the Council. Of course, the Council didn't want that.

They couldn't afford it. Sol was simply too close to them. The Batarians were just that little bit further from the core Council worlds. That had given them more room to move. It was seen in the Council's tolerance for their actions. Tolerance that had never been extended to Humanity.

Or maybe it was that Humanity was a little bit too much like the Asari. Or they were too militaristic. He didn't know. There would be a myriad of reasons. There always was. Everyone had their own reasons.

He didn't want to face them now.

But the beeping wouldn't stop. He didn't care about it. It was just an external comm. He'd much rather … No, he couldn't. He couldn't spend the day thinking about Tali. Or he'd spend tomorrow doing it as well. And the next day… it wouldn't stop.

He growled, mostly to himself as he pushed himself upright. The feel of his old clothes pulled against his skin. That was really an unimportant detail. "What?" He glared at the comm.

The call connected. He stared at the image. He did not need this.

"Shepard!"

"What do you want?" He was not going to hide his annoyance.

How had she gotten this number? Well, she'd always had the number but how had she managed to connect? There was a war on.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" She asked.

He glared. One day, perhaps, long in the past she had been his friend. That wasn't now.

"We can be friends, Shepard. I want us to be more."

He didn't need to be discussing this now. Not with the salt on his soul that was Tali's death. "What do you want?" he asked again.

If she had gone through whatever was necessary to get the call through, presumably there was something.

"I wanted to talk."

He looked at her, his question was obvious. She'd given a lot of interviews lately. Liara expressed regret for the violence sweeping the galaxy but not once had she referenced the cause. Not once had she attempted to tell the galaxy the truth, that the ship was the representative of the Reapers, that it had to be destroyed. Liara spoke but like the Council, she never said anything.

"The galaxy isn't ready for the truth," Liara attempted to explain.

For a moment Shepard's shock drowned his pain. "The galaxy isn't ready? You are prepared to sacrifice the entire Systems Alliance on what? To make things nicer for the galaxy? To serve them up for the Reapers?" he demanded.

The galaxy didn't have time for the Council's inconvenient truths. Not if the galaxy wanted to survive. She knew that!

At least he thought she had.

"No," Liara shook her head. "The galaxy isn't ready. The information about the Reapers must come from trusted sources."

Despite his desire not to, he translated that. It had to come from the Asari. As a Human, he wasn't trusted enough. Rage threatened his vision. "They know?"

Liara just gave him a look. It said without words that he shouldn't consider the Council stupid.

"They know what is coming yet they pursue war?" He demanded.

"Only the Matriarchs know," she admitted.

A thousand little things fell into place. His teeth ground together. He felt sick. How long had the Asari known? How long were they going to let the galaxy languish, unaware, and unprepared?

"It is nearly time," Liara said quickly, trying to reassure him. "They want you to be part of it. They don't want this war!"

"Then you need to admit the truth!" Shepard countered. This wasn't something to play politics with. The Reapers didn't care about politics. They didn't care about feelings. They only cared about military production. And on that, the galaxy was grossly underprepared.

"That's not my decision."

"Yet you know whose it is!" She had to, to be speaking like this.

"I didn't call about that," Liara dismissed his concerns.

Shepard glared. These were not just his concerns. They were the concerns of the galaxy though most were ignorant of that. And he didn't want to deal with her. Not now.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly. The memory of Tali smiling at him was holding everything else at bay. It wouldn't hold for long.

Liara smiled at him. "Things are different now," she said.

"Different?"

"We have a chance to cease the pointless violence," Liara explained. "We can become the symbol the galaxy unites behind."

He stared. He could do nothing else. Then he shivered. It started in his chest, then travelled outwards, leaving him almost tingling.

"We can what?" his teeth chattered, slurring the words but they were understood.

"Now that the Quarian is gone, we can be the symbol the galaxy needs."

Shepard couldn't have heard that right. She couldn't be saying that. He thought he'd known the Asari, at least a little. This wasn't anyone he had known.

He stopped shivering. Anger filtered through shock. "You…" Had she known about the assassin? He was the target. The Drell had been happy to tell them that before the end but… Tali had been a secondary target. Was that her doing?

Shepard swallowed hard keeping his gaze upon her.

"I couldn't change the target. It wasn't my mission."

"But you just let it happen."

"Of course. I knew you'd survive but I've told you before, she was bad for you. Now, you can come back to me and we can unite the galaxy."

"With the SA bowing to the Council," Shepard spat. It was about more than that now. For a moment, he saw the vision from the Prothean Beacon again. He could feel their anguish as their worlds burned. He felt the loss of everything.

Liara had felt that. She knew that. She'd melded with him for the memories.

"For the unity of the galaxy," Liara said with a soft smile.

Tali's loss was still raw. He was not going to deal with Liara now. Not about this. He swallowed hard.

"No," Shepard said. "No, we will not bow." He might be consigning the galaxy to death but the Asari would not, could not prepare the galaxy. They'd already failed.

And he knew his memories. They had no time. Liara should know that. The Asari Matriarchs should know that. This was not the time for politics, except that's what they were playing at.

He glared. "I will never stand with you," the hiss was filled with hatred. Tali's loss returned. The blood, her smile. The Drell. It all returned to him. He hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't been… She was dead.

"Never," he repeated.

"Shepard," Liara lowered her head, looking down at him. "You'll eventually see that this was for the best. The Council are right."

"No." His voice was soft. "No. I won't. I will see the  _Normandy_  burn, I will see my body lost to void-" Tali smiled at him as the light died in her eyes - "I will see the Reapers sweep through this galaxy before I bow to the Council," he growled. "I will never stand with you."

Shepard swiped the comm, blanking it before she could reply. The small expression of hurt on her features was not enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

But… He sighed heavily, swallowing against the emotions that threatened to engulf him. He couldn't stay here. He wanted to. His quarters were warm. Physically at least. Without Tali, there was a cold here. And now that he knew…

Oh, he would make the Council pay. He would make Liara pay. There was only one way he'd stand with her, the moment he stabbed her. But at least he'd look into her eyes as he did that. She'd see the man who killed her. And she'd know she never had a chance.

Shepard swung his legs out of bed.

There was a lot of work to do. A half smile ghosted over his features. It wasn't happy, it wasn't familiar. Tali would think that. She would revel in that. She wouldn't ever do so again.

The crushing sadness returned but he couldn't let that stop him, not if he wanted justice. That's what he wanted. Justice, and maybe, if they were lucky, very lucky, they would be able to hold against the Reapers.

His smile faded. The Prothean memories danced through his mind. They weren't going to be that lucky. There was no time. Yet there were other possibilities. He didn't like them. No one liked them. Hopelessness made for desperate decisions.

They'd killed Tali, so in her place he'd make the plans work. For the pleasure of seeing the Council fall, for seeing Liara fall, he'd make them work. Somehow.

That had to be enough.

-cfr:e-


	8. Different Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a view of what might have happened if Harper chose to go to Andromeda instead of the LMC. Things aren't what they seem! This is a definite 'What if' and doesn't fit in with the main story line.

**The Catalyst For Revenge**  
**Extra: Different Choices**

-cfr:e-

Harper eyed the edges of Andromeda with slight trepidation. The boredom that had marked the flight here was forgotten. It might have been a shorter journey to the LMC but he remembered the mission to Andromeda. 50,000 years had passed but it was worth seeing if the mission had succeeded. And if it had… well then they were familiar species and they would want to fight!

His scans had shown organic activity in the galaxy. Now he just had to isolate it.

"Sainbhaw! Saint rae rairwalhkyet hpawpya!"

That wasn't him. And it was strong enough that it wasn't just background noise from space.

Automatically he isolated the frequency. It was one he knew was used by organics.

"It was a System's Alliance frequency," came extra information from within.

"Except what did they say?" Harper growled at Williams. The fact it was a System's Alliance frequency was good but he couldn't assume. Many organics used the same frequencies. It was how they developed.

"No idea," she returned.

"Sainbhaw! Saint rae rairwalhkyet hpawpya!"

The transmission came again.

"Cerberus." Harper sent the reply on the same frequency. So what if the language wasn't the same. It was better to be friendly now. They had seen him. He had no idea where they were. "I am here for peaceful exploration."

It was sort of true. He had no desire to attack anything here.

There wasn't a reply and he continued his scans. He could feel that even Williams was looking at the data, trying to find the transmission point. Or something to lock on to.

"English. Interesting." The transmission came again on the same frequency.

Harper felt non existent eyes widen at the words. He wasn't alone.

"What the?" Williams exclaimed. Then he felt her access his memories.

"The Andromeda mission," Harper transmitted. He felt Williams absorbing information from him. For the most part, everyone within Cerberus had agreed to keep their memories separate but this was something all of Cerberus needed to know. Harper felt the knowledge flow through the layers of his consciousness. It was quick in the lower layers. They'd homogenised.

"Indeed. The Andromeda mission." The speaker paused. "We know you."

"I am not your enemy," Harper was quick to reply. He didn't like the implications in that sentence.

"That remains to be seen."

"They left after the battle of the Citadel," Williams reminded him unnecessarily.

"I am ordered to find a way to end the slaughter," Harper told them speaker.

"Yet you are the cause of it."

"Not the cause," he objected.

There was silence to that. He wasn't sure what he was speaking to but he didn't have to imagine the look he was getting. Williams substituted more than adequately.

"I don't like this," she whispered the words.

He didn't like the implication. It was battlefield protocol.

"Not the cause," Harper repeated.

There was still silence.

"Have we got anything?" Harper asked internally.

"Nothing," Williams told him.

"If not the cause, then at least the instrument."

He didn't expect the voice. At least not accompanied by proximity alarms. The only good thing about the homogenisation that had gone on while he was travelling here was that he felt the sensor feeds as if they were him. There was no delay in understanding. Unfortunately that meant that he knew the ships were more than a match for him.

"Cerberus override," Harper screamed. It was a long shot, but it was all he could think of. "Alpha, sette, dhimasho, njovu, puli, sechs." The mix of words meant nothing. It was a random string he had decided on. The mix of languages was for further security.

"Interesting." The tone of the transmission was the exact same as the earlier exclamation for English. The ships surrounding him hadn't fired. "Given your knowledge of that, we will hold." The ships didn't disappear but it was a sliver of hope. "So you were ordered to find a way to end the Cycle?"

"Those are my current orders," Harper said carefully. He couldn't say too much or he'd… he didn't want to think about that.

"So there is something behind it all."

It sounded like the speaker had had a revelation.

"I was ordered to-" He didn't need Williams' mental jab to remind him to stop.

"You were ordered to deal with it," the speaker finished his sentence. "To destroy the Citadel," they continued.

"That fits with our records."

It was too cliched to say 'so you believe me' so he remained silent. He was not some inept beginner.

"And you are the Human created by the Reapers. Or at least the memory of a Human. Which simply proves that the Cycle went as well as we expected. Though, the question remains as to who gave you those orders."

Mentally Harper rolled his eyes. He couldn't give Shepard's name. Any moron should realise that.

"Still, we realise you cannot say that but we will send you into the beyond with the knowledge that your orders will be fulfilled, despite your interesting knowledge. That code is 50,000 years out of date."

"No!" Williams screamed.

Harper didn't blame her. He felt the targeting locks. His own weapons locked on but he already knew he couldn't fight this many. He sought for an opening to run. The ships were surrounding him.

They all opened fire at about the same time.

Williams glared at him. "We just  _had_ to go to the place you sent Cerberus," she spat. Nothing else needed to be said. Nothing else could be said.

Everything went black.

-cfr:e-


	9. Hmm, Steak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng). Since Harper was looking forward to having a steak while he was still in Ascended form this is a view of how good that steak was.

**The Catalyst For Revenge**  
**Extra: Hmm, Steak!**

-cfr:e-

Zhivka Jiang stood silently as the Leader eyed his plate. She had cooked many dishes for the Leader and had never been this nervous. Usually the Leader ate what everyone else did. It was a little gesture that drove home to all that they were equal. He was the boss but he didn't get many privileges. Today he'd asked for something special. He'd asked for steak.

Steak was easy. They had tofu and wheat steaks. They had protein bars the originals moulded into something they called steaks. There was even chicken steak and goat, and sometimes sheep. No, the Leader, Harper wanted something different. Delivered to Jiang's kitchen had been a hunk of meat. Red. It had been delivered about two months ago actually and she'd been instructed to hang it in the cool room.

She'd been confused but had done it. Zhivka had thought it was some sort of joke, or an experiment of the originals. While you could question that sort of thing, you learned to just go along with it. Some questions were allowed but others… yeah, knowing where the line was had become a bit of an art form for those who worked in the Leader's vicinity.

Instructions had come down today to cut that meat up and that the Leader wanted part of it. Of course, in the time it had been hanging there, Jiang had done some research. She'd learned that this hanging was to age the meat, to dry it out. By reducing the water content, the flavour was made more intense.

That was understandable. The principle was a common one in cooking. You often had to reduce sauces to create better flavour. But in meat? She'd never heard of it. Yet the records from Cerberus indicated that it had been done all the time on Earth, so Jiang had swallowed her questions. Even accepting the information from Cerberus, Zhivka had carefully checked the meat for decay but had found none. Even though Home was a warm planet, her cool room was exactly that. Cool. Meat would not rot though she had to ensure things like chicken were turned over with sufficient speed. That wasn't a problem with the population being what it was.

That's why she was standing here, watching the Leader as he stared at his plate. She'd cooked the meat to his specifications. Zhivka hoped anyway. She'd practiced on a piece or two but didn't want to waste much. The flavour was interesting. It was a bit like the goat she'd tried once before. It was softer and almost sweeter. It seemed odd to say that about.

Harper took a pinch of salt from the dish on the table. He sprinkled it over the meat. The grains ground together loudly in the relative silence. She'd been told not to season the meat and now she understood why. Jiang gulped as Harper picked up his knife and fork. There was a soft smile gracing his features. She sighed in relief. At least the steak looked like it should then. He wouldn't be smiling if it wasn't. Most thought the Leader was a very complicated man. Zhivka knew he wasn't. He was very straight forward. He didn't lie. If he liked something he would say that. If he didn't, similarly he would tell you. She was sure he was capable of deception but in matters of food, there was no reason for that.

She understood that everyone had different tastes. Her job was to cater to his.

He cut into the meat. Jiang strained her eyes, looking at the cooked flash. It was a pleasing seared brown on the outside and she caught pink colour on the inside. That was good. It matched with the pictures she'd researched as to how it should be done. On one of the practice pieces she'd cooked it too much. The entire thing had been grey all the way through. This seemed better. The edges were grey but that was to be expected.

Harper held the piece of meat on his fork. Jiang winced as it dripped, thankfully back on to the plate but it was messy. She didn't like mess. He seemed to smell it and then slowly he put it in his mouth.

The fork slide out and Zhivka watched as Harper rolled the food around, tasting it. Then he began chewing. The motion was slow. She held her breath. Was it good? She had no idea if it was good, if it was the way he remembered it. He was original! She was first generation. What was it meant to taste like?

She prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that she'd gotten it right.

Then Harper smiled. Zhivka almost sobbed with relief but knew better than to make a movement. He dragged one finger across the plate, through the juice that had escaped before licking it.

It was a sensuous movement, one full of pleasure, and Jiang gulped as Harper repeated it before cutting more meat and eating that with visible enjoyment. He paused before taking a third piece and Zhivka felt herself speared by his gaze. The Leader had chosen to have luminous implants in his eyes. That meant they glowed. Many people said they were intimidating. Right at the moment Zhivka agreed.

But he was pleased with her and his gaze said that. "Good work, Jiang." The words were firm. The Leader didn't lie. He didn't have to.

Zhivka nodded. She couldn't say anything else.

Then he turned away. She almost collapsed when the force of his gaze left her. Still, the tension that had plagued her washed away as if it was never there. No. That was wrong. It had been there. She could still feel the tightness in her stomach from it. But it was over.

At least for now.

Jiang had barely gotten into the corridor before that thought took her.

What other dishes would the Leader want? Oh God… Her stomach clenched again. She didn't want to think about that.

**-cfr:e-**


	10. Attack of the Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This accompanies Part 4 Empire Chatper Godfather Games. The humans are very pragmatic, and when meeting a new species for the first, time they have had practice, and a few normally socially unacceptable suggestions.

**The Catalyst For Revenge**   
**Extra: Attack of the Clones!**

-cfr:e-

**45644 Years after Human Ascension, 579 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC**

**LMC Galaxy, Planet: Atto**

"Ambassador Lawson."

He nodded at the greeting as the Attori Minister of Science sat across the way. Her frills were controlled enough to display mild curiosity but nothing more revealing.

"Would you like a drink?" Lawson offered. It set the scene and the Minister relaxed further. While this would be an official meeting, it wouldn't be an important one.

"No, thank you," Yj'ina replied. Lawson shrugged and poured his own. He'd worked hard in the last few years to make the Attori comfortable with Human gestures. That meant he had to keep making them. The gestures that is. It helped that the alcohol was good.

"Was there something pressing?" Yj'ina asked.

Lawson smiled after taking a sip. "Not pressing," he assured her, still not quite sure how to broach the topic. "We are friends, yes?"

Yj'ina's frills blushed with confusion. "Yes, we are friends," she agreed. Henry could hear she was using the word carefully. She had duplicated his intonation exactly.

"Perhaps too early for that," Lawson murmured. "But I believe we are both practical."

She relaxed slightly. The word friends was too strong, even for the play of diplomacy. Practicality was her forte in the Ministry. "I like to believe so," Yj'ina nodded. It was gesture she had picked up from the Humans. Attori Intelligence made it clear to all Ministers that using those little gestures meant a lot to the Humans, especially since they didn't have bioluminescent frills to display subtle meanings.

"Good," Lawson confirmed. "Then off the record I would propose a trade."

Yj'ina frowned. Her frills coloured slightly. She was the Minister of Science, not of Trade, so what was Lawson playing at?

"A one-off trade," he continued.

"Trade? What are we trading?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Clones," Lawson told her.

Yj'ina frowned in the way that Attori did. Her frills darkened. Her confusion was evident.

"In the last few years, the respective Embassies have been promoting relations between the Attori and Humans," Lawson began explaining. "Things have been going well and we have exchanged languages, culture and some limited tech."

"And eezo for metal," Yj'ina couldn't help but bring up. That trade deal was one that had been put through almost before the shock of First Contact had worn off.

"And eezo for metal," Henry nodded. "I think it's time we exchanged clones, though."

"Clones of what?"

"I'll be frank. We have both been fishing around the edges of acceptable behaviour. Our curiosity demands more information. We've both been trying to get a genetic sample."

Oh! Yj'ina understood. Clones. He was offering Human clones. And he wanted Attori clones… She stared at him. She felt sick.

"So you wish to trade organic material," she said, deliberately being vague when she realised the Ambassador was waiting for a response. Her frills flushed slightly when she realised the sentence could imply sexual exchange. It was better than the shock she felt showing.

"Yes," Lawson smiled thinly. "A discreet drop off and pick up. Our governments will not officially know but our research may continue."

"Research?" she murmured. Is that all it was to him? Yj'ina could recall some of her directors speculating about Human genetics but they knew they wouldn't get samples, not of a whole body anyway. They had some samples. It was not diplomatic, so no one spoke of it, but they had collected some evidence from various functions.

Except… except, Ambassador Lawson was offering her a whole body. A clone. Which fitted in with the rumours they were hearing about the Human Leaders. But… She suppressed a shudder, controlling the glow from her frills purely through focus.

"Of course. We are merely a few years post First Contact," Lawson explained. "It is our hope that relations remain cordial but that's official diplomatic language. In the meantime, we are both learning about the other. I'm sure we can both-" he paused, giving her what Yj'ina thought was a wry smile, "-acquire samples, I believe it's easier to be upfront."

She didn't like the way he said acquire. It conjured notions of dark nights and figures crepting through shadows. Yj'ina suddenly had no doubt how the Humans would collect their samples and… there wouldn't be anything she could do about it. They'd target those who wouldn't be missed and they wouldn't leave evidence.

And she'd get… The Attori would get nothing. Sure they could try to get samples but she knew that there'd be nothing gotten from the Ambassadorial party on Atto. Which left their Embassy on the Human Homeworld of Safehold. Yj'ina managed not to keep the disbelieving glow from her frills at that thought. Ambassador Qarto would not do anything that might endanger peace with the Humans.

Yj'ina became aware that she was staring. She couldn't do that. What was the diplomatic thing to say? Her mind raced but seemed to get no where. Stall, she had to stall.

"I'll need to think about this," she fumbled out.

"Of course," Ambassador Lawson agreed with her. The Human smiled. He didn't seem disturbed or disappointed at her answer but it was so hard to tell without frills! How did the Humans relate to each other? How could they communicate properly? "I understand. My suggestion has come to you out of nowhere. Shall I see you in a week?"

Yj'ina didn't gulp. She nodded shallowly, her mind swirling. A week. She had a week to make a decision. She had a week to decide whether to tell anyone… She rose, giving a more targeted nod towards Lawson as she left his office. His eyes tracked her. They told her nothing.

Once outside Yj'ina quickly went to her shuttle and once settled, she turned out the lights. She had a lot more respect now for the Ambassadors if this was the type of game the Humans were playing.

Still she had a week to decide… Decide what though? The Attori hadn't allowed full body cloning for more than… well more than 500 years! It wasn't that it couldn't be done. They could clone parts but full bodies were prohibited.

Yet… It would make acquiring samples of Human DNA so much easier to just go with the swap as Lawson suggested. And if she did then those scientists screaming that they needed them to learn more would be quiet but… They would also question how she had come by the samples.

There were too many questions! Too many considerations! And she hadn't even thought about what would happen if this was a trap? Was it? But why would Ambassador Lawson want to trap her? There were others of far more importance in the government. Unless it was a ploy to get to them through her. She didn't know.

Yj'ina's frills flashed her uncertainty, though she knew one thing for certain. This was not going to be a short week.

-cfr:e-


	11. Lights, Camera, Acti- Plotline!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper keeps control of the Empire with the promise of immortality but that's just one method of control. There are others, and the entertainment industry is happy to help him given the extent of his patronage.

**The Catalyst For Revenge**   
**Extra: Lights, Camera, Acti- Plotline!**

-cfr:e-

"I know it's based on a true story but with that ending-" Dijana shook her head, "-it just won't appeal."

Barot sighed heavily. "What's so bad about it?" He asked.

"The border guards destroyed the  _Quyang_?" She pointed out as a question.

"But that's the law," he objected. "The  _Quyang_  was in the wrong."

Dijana heaved her own sigh. "I know that, you know that." It was official policy. You had to be a registered explorer to go beyond the borders, otherwise you were on your own, and you could not expect a warm welcome upon return. It made perfect sense. Who knew what diseases you could have picked up? Or anything else. There were so many risks and the official policy was for the protection of them all. "But if I make a movie about the  _Quyang,_  painting them as explorers, as the  _good guys_ ," she emphasised, "it won't matter what the official policy is."

She didn't need to explain further. The viewers would think that the military border patrol which had destroyed the  _Quyang_  when it attempted to re-enter Human space were in the wrong. It didn't matter that they were following policy. It wouldn't matter that they were protecting them all. The viewers would believe them to be wrong. Dijana knew exactly where that would lead for her. It did not end well.

Barot nodded. He understood perception. The entertainment industry was independent but there were certain expectations upon them.

"Besides," Dijana continued, "how do we know that they did all those things outside the borders?"

The story was rather fanciful. It had the crew meeting a variety of aliens. Humanity in the LMC had yet to meet aliens. Then of course, the  _Quyang_  crew had supposedly saved the alien civilisation, blowing up the nominal bad guys with weapons they had jury rigged from the mining sampler lasers on the ship.

"A lot of that was added for excitement," Barot admitted.

"Based on a true story," Dijana reminded him, shaking her head. How was it possibly based on a true story when so much of it was fictional?

"Maybe we can still do it," Barot put forward, his voice careful. He was still thinking.

"How?"

"We shift the focus, a little," he explained. "It is fact that the mining sampler vessel,  _Quyang_  did go AWOL, and when they returned, some six months later, they did not respond to hails from the border patrol and were destroyed, as per protocol."

Dijana nodded. "That much is true."

"The military has the black box, so only they know what really happened," Barot continued. "So we cut out the fanciful bits, and we put in something less exciting. They can still meet aliens on some other world, but they will become infected from an unknown disease. Their ship will need maintenance and will leak radiation, which further weakens them and so, knowing that they need treatment for the disease, they are limping back to the safety of our territory when the border patrol does its duty, as is right."

"It's better," she admitted. It would certainly paint the right picture but it was a bit too brutal. The Leadership hadn't given any indication as to how they should portray aliens but she knew that the Originals had interacted with them. They weren't all evil. "Let's change it so that they don't know they are carrying a pathogen."

"Then why did they come back?" Barot asked. The crew of the  _Quyang_  knew the rules. They had to know that the border patrol would be hostile.

Dijana smiled. "Because their ship was leaking radiation. In an effort to protect their new alien friends, when the containment fields were breached, they decided to leave. It weakens them, so that they can't answer the border patrol, but one of them dies on the way back from the disease. We can make that suitably graphic," she mused.

Barot's face took on a considering look. "It's not bad. I can get the script writers to work with that."

"And everyone in the story remains relatively 'good'," Dijana emphasised the word by putting in air quotes.

"While official policy is shown to be upheld," Barot nodded. It was important to show that official policy was correct.

"Indeed," Dijana agreed before she blew out her breath, hissing slightly. "Now, can we come up with a slightly better name for the ship?  _Quyang_  isn't that inspiring."

"It was a mining sampler ship," Barot said. The ship wasn't going to have a powerful name. They were lucky it had a name at all. Those ships usually just had a alphanumeric designation. There were thousands of them. Probably millions! He didn't know.

"But  _Quyang_?"

"I believe it means 'Sampler' in one of the original languages," Barot said after looking at his notes. He didn't even crack a smile.

Dijana took a deep breath. "We can work something in with it," she decided. There were a few original languages, but the Leader spoke English so it was really the only one that mattered. The others were for the archives. Interest in them had fallen off as time had gone on and the originals returned to Cerberus.

"All right," she summed up, "bring me the new draft when it's ready and tell me how we are going on the storyboarding of that new epic?" Even when one production was sorted, there were always others to attend to.

-cfr:e-


End file.
